The Sleepover
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: For the "Smutty Quotes Challenge" # 13. "He bit hard on his pillow, to stop himself from making a noise." A sleepover in the Forbidden Forest with Charlie and a bunch of girls. What could possibly happen?


**A/N: This is for the Smutty Quotes Challenge #13 "He bit hard on his pillow, to stop himself from making a noise." Pairs Charlie Weasley, Alyssa Merriweather, & Esmeralda Vane (OC). M rating for subject matter.**

**The Sleepover **

During Charlie Weasley's first and second years at Hogwarts School, he discovered two very important things about himself; his love and natural ability with magical creatures and Quidditch. During his third year, he discovered that girls love boys who have a natural ability with magical creatures and Quidditch. And so it was that he became very popular with the girls not only in his house Gryffindor, but especially Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

For some unknown reason, the professor for the Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Kettleburn, decided that it would be a great idea to have a sleepover in the Forbidden Forest to track the mating rituals of the unicorn. The ritual, which took place only once every five years, occurred at the precise time during a lunar eclipse. Only 6th and 7th year students who received an "E" or above on their fifth year O.W.L.s, in Care of Magical Creatures, were invited to attend the event.

Not surprisingly, Charlie was invited to attend even though he was only in his fifth year. He was Professor Kettleburn's assistant, after all, and knew as much as the good professor and the groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid about unicorns. While unicorns were skittish around most men, Charlie was able to charm them to come to him with a simple command.

After a long arduous trek into the Forbidden Forest, the group settled behind some trees overlooking a clearing. A mist covered the ground in an eerie blanket. No one spoke as they waited. No one except Professor Kettleburn and Hagrid had seen the ritual before, and in flushed anticipation the students watched as the first unicorns began to arrive.

The females arrived first. They settled in the bottom of the clearing stirring the mist until it rose high above them. Then, one by one the males arrived. Standing outside the clearing, they pawed the ground and tossed their silver mane desperately, hoping for attention from the females. At first the females showed no interest, but as the mist settled, the females began to approach the preening males. There was a lot of swirling and swishing, but no one could see anything because the mist was settling, covering the unicorns in a blanket of discretion.

The girls sighed and closed their eyes dreamily. It was all so romantic, they thought. Charlie sighed, too, but he thought there would be a little more action on the stallions' part. The females seemed to be the aggressors.

The students were sleeping in the forest that night because Professor Kettleburn wanted the group to observe the early morning routine of the Knarls, a hedgehog-looking creature, who gathered near the bed of the wandering Jews to sharpen their quills and to discuss their night forays and find out which ones succumbed to the dastardly deeds of their enemies. While, as the good professor pointed out, Knarls have no known enemies because of the magical qualities of their quills, they were nevertheless suspicious and believe that all creatures were out to do them harm.

A very large tent was erected not far from the place where the unicorns' mating ritual took place. It was well after midnight when the students returned to the tent for the evening. The cots were placed together, separating the boys from the girls by a charmed screen that prevented the boys from sneaking into the girls' side. The students settled into their cots, excited by what they had witnessed. The girls, of course, were far more excited than the few boys who had signed up for the field trip, and spent most of the night giggling and whispering among themselves. The noise was almost deafening. Finally, Charlie threw a pillow over his head to drown out the girls' chatter. Finally, one by one the noise died down until all the students were fast asleep.

Suddenly, Charlie woke up to find a hand firmly clamped over his mouth. A girl he recognized as Alyssa Merriweather was in his face with her finger to her lips, shushing him. On the other side, Alyssa's friend, Esmeralda Vance, was smiling at him. He struggled to get up, but they both pushed him back down. Alyssa leaned over Charlie and whispered, "Shh, be very quiet, okay? We just came over to say hi."

Charlie nodded and Alyssa removed her hand. "Hi," he whispered back.

Alyssa Merriweather had had a crush on Charlie since his first year at Hogwarts. She was a couple of years older and was fascinated with his way with magical creatures and of course, he was very much a house Quidditch star. Charlie didn't feel the same away about Alyssa, but he did harbor certain, ahem, stirrings for her friend Esmeralda. Esmeralda had full, pouty lips and dreamy brown eyes, and, as he discovered once, she was a very good kisser.

"Are you going to kidnap me?" he asked.

The girls giggled. "No, silly," Alyssa said. "We just wanted to talk."

"I can't get up," Charlie said, sitting up on the cot. "I'll be zapped with a hex. How come that you didn't get cursed?"

The girls were crouched on either side of Charlie's cot. Esmeralda looked at Alyssa and they both burst out in quiet laughter. "It only works on boys, _silly_. Girls would _never_ get out of bed and visit the boys. Or so they think," Alyssa said. She put her face in Charlie's chest to stifle her giggles. "Es and I found that out three years ago," she said looking up. She put her head back down on Charlie's chest. "Ooh, you smell good."

Esmeralda pushed Charlie over and sat down next to him. "Can you be real quiet?" she asked, whispering in his ear. "And very still?" Charlie looked at her and nodded quickly; his breathing increased. She licked her lips and looked around the room at the other boys sleeping soundly around them. She lay down next to him, forcing him on his side and she put her lips on his. His reaction immediate; he grabbed the back of her head and held her in place as he deepened the kiss. They both groaned and she threw her arms around his neck. She pushed him on his back and straddled him.

Pulling away, breathless, Esmeralda, whispered, "I made a bet with Aly," she said, panting. "Don't make any noise."

Esmeralda covered herself with Charlie's blanket and scrunched her down lower and lower. She fumbled with his pajamas, and Charlie clapped his hand over his mouth to keep from crying out. Charlie's body tensed and he grabbed the sides of his cot.

"Dear, sweet Merlin," he said; his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Shhh," Alyssa said. "Don't make any noise."

That was an impossibility! He grabbed the air wildly until his hands found the pillow behind his head. He bit hard on the pillow, to stop himself from making a noise until he couldn't stand it any more. Esmeralda threw the blanket off her and looked up at him. She smiled and closed her eyes with a very satisfied look on her face. She licked her lips and rolled off him. He still had the pillow in his mouth, but he was much more relaxed. Alyssa pulled the pillow out of his mouth and kissed him.

Alyssa and Esmeralda stood up together and embraced. They put their heads together and giggled. Esmeralda turned to Charlie as the girls held hands. "Thanks, Charlie," she said. "I won!" The girls disappeared into the night.

The next morning as the students watched the Knarls in their natural habitat, Charlie wandered over to where Esmeralda and Alyssa were sitting. Alyssa turned very red when she saw Charlie, but Esmeralda just smiled.

"Did you collect your bet?" he asked casually, leaning against the tree next to Esmeralda. She nodded.

"What was the bet anyway?" he asked, curiously.

"I bet Aly that we could sneak into the boys' section without getting caught," she said.

"That was it? Just sneaking into the boys' section?" Charlie asked incredulously. "What about the other part?"

"Oh that? That was just for fun." She giggled.


End file.
